


Черта

by Morihel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: Фалере предоставляется шанс познать близость.
Kudos: 3





	Черта

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не поддерживает точку зрения, согласно которой азари, универсально привлекательные и универсально совместимые с любой разумной расой, с мужчинами некоторых рас совместимы чуточку больше.

Она несла свой монастырь в душе. Фалере помнила это твёрдо, давно смирилась, перегорела и приняла. Незримая черта пролегала между ней и другими, и Фалере не планировала её переступать, даже если бы ей представилась такая возможность.

Монастырь недолго простоял пустым. Уже через неделю недалеко от руин приземлился подбитый корабль, через две – на Лессусе развернулся небольшой смешанный турианско– человеческий военный лагерь, через три он как-то незаметно вырос в военную базу на руинах монастыря. Ресурсов планеты вполне хватало, а расположение оказалось по каким-то причинам на редкость удачным.

Фалере сама не поняла, как оказалась там помощницей медика. Старые навыки – давным-давно, в другой жизни, она училась на врача – оказывается, всё ещё хранились в глубинах памяти, а на войне всегда пригодится лишняя пара рук. Она ежедневно писала матери, подробно рассказывая про каждый свой день, словно выпрашивая помилование: «Я не переступлю черту, мама. Я не Мирала. Я не покинула монастырь даже в мыслях».

Самара почти никогда не отвечала, и порой Фалере представлялось, что та погибла и все эти письма отправляются в ничто, остаются висеть непрочитанными на разбитом экране.

До очередной короткой, в несколько строк, записки: люблю, цела, беспокоюсь, будь осторожна.

Фалере не нужно напоминать об этом. Она была осторожна.

Она стерилизовала инструменты, ухаживала за ранеными, иногда, когда рук вовсе не хватало, ассистировала на операциях, уставая так, как в монастыре почти никогда не уставала. Боль в мышцах и гудящая, тяжёлая от недосыпания голова одинаковы, какой бы работой ты ни занималась, но в полевом госпитале, среди солдат есть и что-то ещё. Что-то, чего вовсе не найти в просторных гулких цехах монастыря с бесконечными рядами банок и бутылок.

Она хранила свой монастырь в душе, и это давало силы не сближаться с кем-то слишком сильно. Не переступить незримую границу, отделяющую Фалере от других.

Джереми собирали на её глазах. Тщательно, осторожно закрепляли каждый осколок кости на положенном месте, скрепляли его с другими, спаивали вместе ткани, превращая кусок кровавого мяса обратно в офицера Альянса. Когда он пришёл в себя, он первым делом посмотрел на неё и хрипло, едва ворочая языком, спросил:

– Хей, сестричка, пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

– Вы под обезболивающим, спутанность сознания вполне нормальна, – ответила Фалере и поднесла к его губам стакан с длинной соломинкой.

Она не написала матери о Джереми. Фалере помнила о монастыре, Фалере прекрасно себя контролировала Фалере всего лишь иногда задерживалась у его койки, поправить одеяло или, если он в сознании, перекинуться парой слов.

Это просто праздный интерес: ей раньше не приходилось близко общаться с людьми, они присоединились к галактическому сообществу когда Фалере уже давно заперли в монастыре. 

У Джереми были смешные упругие волосы и кожа цвета коричневого сахара, что добывали здесь же, на Лессусе, из толстых, похожих на змей лиан. Он всё не терял надежду сходить с ней на свидание, Фалере отшучивалась и списывала его интерес на воздействие обезболивающих. Когда-то, ещё на Тессии, она ходила на свидание с… как же её звали? Лириса? Лиата? Линтис? Они ели мороженое в кафе и гуляли по набережной, а потом соприкоснулись губами на прощание.

Когда она в очередной раз меняла Джереми повязки, тот вдруг достал из-под подушки чуть помятый и от того только сильнее пахнущий цветок фриассы, алого декоративного растения из тех, что всё ещё росли на бывших клумбах у остатков монастыря.

– Вам же нельзя вставать!

Джереми только усмехнулся:

– Врач перестраховывается! А ради такой женщины, как ты, не страшно перетерпеть немного боли.

О цветке она матери тоже не написала. Ни о цветке, ни о призраке пустой надежды, шевельнувшемся в груди и тут же сменившемся дрожью страха. Фалере помнила про монастырь, помнила про черту и после долго медитировала в своей келье, отрывая часы от и без того короткого сна.

А днём, если выдавалась свободная минутка, читала о брачных обычаях людей. Просто так, из интереса.

На свидание они всё же сходили. Джереми почти выздоровел, и его отправляли обратно на фронт, Фалере решила, что в этом нет ничего плохого. Она же не сделает ничего, что прямо запрещалось бы Кодексом.

В глубине души она понимала, что такие мысли – уже нарушение кодекса. Хотеть – уже преступление, даже если ты уверена, что никому не причинишь зла. Черта оставалась, почти видимая, чётко отделяющая её от других. Фалере сознавала, что делала, когда шагала к самому её краю.

Они гуляли по лесу, и Джереми всё спрашивал, почему она так задумчива, не случилось ли у неё чего. Фалере отшучивалась, слушала его рассказы о семье и его взводе, сама немного рассказывала в ответ («у меня было две сестры, но они обе погибли: одна ещё до вторжения, одну убили Жнецы. Мама сейчас на фронте»). В конце она, поддавшись порыву, поднялась на цыпочки и коснулась губами его губ. Просто коснулась, безо всякой биотики и почти без мыслей о слиянии.

Его последнюю ночь перед отбытием с Лессуса они провели вместе. Фалере была уверена в себе, Фалере была спокойна, Фалере знала, что не переступит черту. Просто ненадолго представить, что она такая же, как все – что в этом плохого?

– Я не буду с тобой сливаться, – сказала она, когда Джереми расстёгивал на ней платье.

– Не доверяешь? – шепнул он, целуя её шею чуть ниже ушной щели.

– Не в этом дело… – Фалере смутилась, уткнулась ему в плечо, пряча лицо. Открыть правду было немыслимо, губы сводило судорогой от одной мысли об этом, но врать в глаза почему-то казалось ещё хуже. – Я потом расскажу, ладно?

– Хорошо. А что тогда? Как ты хочешь?

Она была бы рада, если бы не хотела никак. Если бы всё ограничилось простым любопытством, если бы ей не было бы так мучительно приятно общаться с ним, прикасаться, целовать…

– Давай как люди.

Слишком мало. Слишком мало его рук и его губ на коже, слишком мало прикосновений, от которых по нервам бегут дразнящие искры. Фалере трясло от возбуждения, открытый, пахнущий сексом разум был так близко, от желания слиться с ним сохли губы и сами собой сжимались пальцы, комкая простынь. Нырнуть в его сознание, переплестись, так, чтобы нельзя было понять, где чьё тело и где чьё удовольствие. Кожа горела от возбуждения, унять которое не могли простые прикосновения.

Фалере обхватила его ногами, прижимаясь ближе, смутно ощутила, как его пенис скользнул внутрь. Это не было больно, как она боялась. Просто ощущение, довольно смазанное – родовой канал азари не мог похвастаться изобилием нервных окончаний. Фалере не стала на нём сосредотачиваться, всё затмевала отчаянная жажда слияния.

«Он говорил, что согласен терпеть боль ради меня» – вспыхнуло в мозгу. – «Он согласен…»

Черта. Фалере вдруг отчётливо увидела её под сомкнутыми веками и впилась зубами в чужое плечо, заглушая крик. Она не перейдёт черту… не перейдёт… не перейдёт!

Джереми целовал её грудь, шептал что-то, его член двигался в ней, осуществляя то единственное слияние, что доступно людям, а Фалере отчаянно сдерживалась, чтобы не стать наконец с ним одним целым.

Чтобы не показать ему настоящее единение и удовольствие.

Чтобы не убить его.

– Пиши мне, хорошо? – попросил Джереми, целуя её у трапа.

«Как в мелодраме» – пришло отчего-то в голову.

– Да, я напишу, – тихо соврала в ответ Фалере.

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на ЗФБ-2019, для команды WTF Xenophilia 2019


End file.
